


Interlude

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Smut, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: The animosity between you and Adam Page boils over in a hotel room





	Interlude

“You’re such a dick, Page,” You spat pushing away from him with a sneer. “Get fucked,” You said as you stormed down the hallway ignoring the mocking laughter of Adam Page and the rest of his Bullet Club cronies, Marty Scurll, Nick Jackson and Matt Jackson. You told yourself the tears were from anger, not the humiliation you had felt when Page had used his infamous rope to slap you right across the ass. When you had moved to slap him you found your wrist caught in his vice grip while he smiled that stupid cocky grin of his. He had only released you when you stomped down on his foot. 

You left the arena cursing the idiot all the while as you crossed the street to the hotel the Ring of Honor talent was staying at. You wanted nothing more than a hot shower and to forget all about Adam Page and his infuriating grin. You were stripping as soon as the door clicked shut behind you, padding barefoot across the hotel room carpet towards the bathroom. As soon as the hot water hit your body, you felt the tension ease from your shoulders. 

Grabbing the body wash from its ledge you set to work lathering up your body. As you worked the soap into your sore muscles your mind couldn’t help but wander back to the source of your consternation. Adam Page had been a thorn in your side since you had started with Ring of Honor two months ago. He seemed to take special delight in harassing you and while you wished you could see it made you hate him with a vengeance, you couldn’t deny you had a rather healthy crush on him. Something about his fierce loyalty to his Bullet Club brothers, his athleticism and humor (when it wasn’t being used against you) attracted you to him like a moth to a flame. 

Before you even knew what you were doing, your hand had made their way into your slick folds, finger sliding over your nub making shivers of pleasure course through your body. Free hand reaching up to grab the shower head for stability your eyes drifted close as your fingers sped through your folds, massaging you in just the right places, making your breath come in quick bursts. Images of Adam popped into your mind and you imagined him pressed against you, the water trickling between your bodies as his hand manipulated your pussy. Your hips bucked into your hand, nipples aching for attention as you pictured Adam kneeling between your legs and burying his tongue in your cunt. 

“Fuck,’ you moaned, grip tightening on the shower head as you tried to keep your knees from buckling when your fingers dipped inside you and your thumb pressed against your clit. Your efforts failed as you came with a scream, grip coming lose as you collapsed onto your knees as pleasure shook you. You gasped heavily, eyes wide in surprise. You had never come that hard before, let alone that quickly. You winced as you rose to your feet, already feeling the bruises forming on your knees from you fall. Turning off the faucet with a shaky hand you gingerly stepped out of the tub quickly drying yourself and slipping on your old worn t-shirt and a pair of satin panties. 

“Get a grip girl,” You chastised yourself in the foggy mirror. “You’re going to let that asshole treat you like that and still lust after him?” It was a conversation you have had with yourself many times over the course of the past few months. It hadn’t done any good yet. With a wry shake of your head you exited the bathroom, stopping to flip on the TV as you prepared to climb into bed. No sooner had you slid under the sheets than there was a loud knock at your door. Cursing the intruder you answered the door, completely forgetting you were half undressed. 

“What the hell do you want?” You asked Adam Page frostily as you glared at him. He didn’t respond simply pushing you backwards into your room as the door shut behind him. Adam didn’t stop until your knees hit the bed and you tumbled onto the mattress. Next thing you knew his body was on top of your and he had firmly situated himself between your thighs, he coarse blue jeans rubbing into the crotch of your panties and you could feel an impressive bulge that you valiantly tried to ignore.

“What do you think you’re doing?” You seethed pushing uselessly at his chest with your hands. “Get the hell off of me.” 

“You told me to get fucked. So I’m here to get fucked.” He said, that damn smile of his showing off his perfect teeth. Tiring of you pounding on his chest Adam grabbed your wrists easily in one hand and pulled them over your head, leaving you stretched out beneath him.

“I didn’t mean it like that and you know it.” You countered now tugging uselessly at your arms. 

“I came here to fuck you and that’s what I intend on doing,” Adam said matter-of-factly his free hand moving to the button of his jeans and releasing it with a firm pull. You couldn’t help your eyes watching his movements, not even moving your hands when he freed them to undress himself. You only regained your senses when he climbed back on top of you and you felt his naked flesh pressed to you. He was hard as a rock and you could feel his cock pressing against your thigh. 

“What if I say no?” You challenged, trying not to let him see exactly how much he was affecting you.

“You and I both know you aren’t going to tell me no.” Adam said confidently. “I could have told you to suck my dick right in front of Marty and the Bucks and you would have.” You could feel the heat of embarrassment coloring your cheeks at his blunt words. Though you couldn’t deny the truth in them. If he had really propositioned you, you honestly couldn’t say you would tell him to go fuck himself. “That’s what I thought.” He said when you didn’t protest his words. Adam moved his hand in-between your legs and roughly cupped your crotch. “So what you’re going to do is get out of these pretty little panties and get rid of that god awful shirt and get on your knees. Do you understand?” He asked pressing his palm against your clit. You gritted your teeth fighting against the urge to comply, to beg him to use you however he felt like, until he gave another rough rub with his palm. 

“Yes,” You spat glaring up at him. You took your time rising from the bed when he climbed off you standing next to the bed and stroking his cock as he watched you comply with his directive. Keeping your glare pinned on him you slowly stripped out of your clothing warring between slapping that insufferable grin off his face and dropping to your knees and worshipping his cock. 

Desire won out and you fell to your knees, making sure he knew you hated him with the scowl on your face as you pushed his hand out of the way and replacing it with your mouth. It was angry messy head, spit dripping past your lips as you sucked and bobbed on him, his thickness pushing past your tongue and into your throat. You wanted to bite him when he pulled you off his cock and tilted your head back to look up at him that damn cocksure smile still on his handsome face.

“Sucking me like that isn’t going to change a thing darlin’ I like it when you’re rough.” He chuckled before pushing himself back into your mouth, straight into the back of your throat causing you to gag around him. “Touch yourself.” He told you as he continued using your mouth. Immediately your fingers snaked between your thighs and pressed your swollen clit, eyes fluttering closed at the contact. You kept working your mouth on Adam as your fingers furiously rubbed your pussy, your hips rocking with the motion as your fingers pushed up into your opening. You moaned around his cock in turn making him groan and reluctantly pull out of your mouth. 

“Gonna make me come before the fun stuff you keep doin’ that,” He said pulling you to your feet and pushing you over the edge of the bed. You once again levied a glare at him over your shoulder as you climbed up onto all fours. You shrieked when he landed a solid slap on your ass cheek with a resounding thwack. “I like seeing my hand on your ass. Looks real nice.” Adam commented as he guided the head of his cock into your pussy. 

“Go to hell Page,” You spat arching your hips back to meet him. 

“As long as I can take you with me.” He laughed as he bottomed out in you.


End file.
